


Morning Routine

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Introspection, M/M, Morning Kisses, PoV Might Guy, Present Tense, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Every morning, Guy still does his morning exercises. It’s just a little harder now, for unexpected reasons.





	Morning Routine

Guy has always woken up early in the morning, awake to face the day before Kakashi (except when they turned it into a real competition, _then_ Kakashi found his motivation). He’s always loved his early morning runs, going through his kata as the sun rises to greet him.

Now, the war is over, and by order of the Sixth Hokage, Guy now has a permanent roommate. A retired roommate who would like nothing more than to finally relish his chance to sleep in and laze about and constantly tempts Guy to do the same. But Guy will never give in to such wicked temptation!

Although Guy can’t technically do his morning runs the way they used to, he still likes waking up early and facing the morning with the exercises he can do. Physical therapy is a series of self-challenges and self-rules for Guy now. Guy can still always rise to meet a challenge. He will never let that part of him break.

Right now, there is just a single, simple problem.

Lying on top of Guy, sound asleep, is his roommate, and his rival, and his former hokage, and his best friend, and his husband.

Thankfully, that only adds up to one person.

Guy doesn't like to wake Kakashi in the morning, so he always takes a few minutes to stay under him, appreciating the warmth, and looking at the gentle winkles around the drowsy eye smile on Kakashi’s face. He always weighs his options, because surely there is some way to sneak away without disturbing this beautiful moment. Every day, Guy entertains the possibility that today would be the day he solves this puzzle.

Exercise is a part of Guy, and he can't imagine life without it, but Kakashi is part of him, too, and sometimes all he wants is look at him, to appreciate that he got so lucky. But today, like every morning, he forces himself up. Today, it works, and like the elite jonin he is, he escapes from underneath Kakashi without making him even stir or flinch. Everything takes a little longer with this cast and this aching, scarred body, but with balance and agility and grit, Guy manages to get dressed in his jumpsuit and situate himself into his chair.

He is ready to trade the feeling of Kakashi's warmth for the feeling of the morning’s brisk air.

Well, he is _almost_ ready.

There is one more problem, something he can’t leave the house without.

A kiss.

He can never resist the kiss. Just once, as softly as he can, he brushes his lips over Kakashi's cheek.

Despite his noble intentions, Kakashi wakes, as he always does, and smiles, reaches up towards Guy to trap him in a hug that might as well have been a chokehold, for how weak Guy is to it. Kakashi leads Guy’s lips to his own and pulls him in for a proper kiss.

Guy loves every moment of it, but feels just slightly guilty that Kakashi is missing sleep time for him and that Guy is missing valuable exercise time for this. Still, Kakashi is simply too irresistible for Guy to forgo kissing him in the early morning as the sun comes up. It’s an invaluable part of his morning routine.

When Kakashi finally lets him go, Guy is out the door and his wheels hit the pavement.

It feels lazy to think this way, but he can’t help but think that he would rather be back in bed with Kakashi. He hopes that Kakashi has found his way back to sleep by now. He wonders what he dreams about these days. He asks Kakashi, sometimes, and he either gets an enigmatic smile or a suggestive eyebrow arch as his only answer. Sometimes, a vague, “You were in it,” accompanies either, and Guy has yet to succeed in getting Kakashi to elaborate.

But someday, he will. Giving up is the one thing Guy has never, ever mastered.

Guy exercises until he is breathless, and it becomes a meditation of movement, but he is pushed forward by the thought of Kakashi's sleeping face and his smiling eyes.

That’s all the motivation he needs to hurry home.


End file.
